Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle seat strap retaining assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle seat assembly that includes a concealed frame structure within a seatback section that define a central indentation area along an upper surface of the seatback section such that when a child seat strap extends over the upper surface of the seatback section, the seatback section is compressed in the area of the central indentation area with the central indentation area retaining the child seat strap therein.
Background Information
Vehicle rear seat assemblies are configured to retain a child seat thereon. Some child seats include a strap that is designed to wrap over a top surface of a seatback section of the rear seat assembly and attach to an attachment structure on a rear surface of the seat assembly.